Beauty Is A Demon
by NikkieJay101
Summary: We all know that Paula is a b and Jealous girlfriend.But what happens when Paula gets Revenge on 2D's Best Friend? PaulaXOC,PaulaX2D. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! new name of Jelaousy
1. Kong Studios

**Jealousy is a hard price to pay**

_Yea! My first fanfic!! I hope you enjoy it!! There are really no pairings in the story, Except Murdoc and his occasional girlie friend! Yea! Oh yea this is an early Gorillaz story so that means No noodle and yep……Paula!! Awwwhh I hate her and she hated me…. probably still does oh well lets start the story!_

_I DON'T OWN THE GORILLAZ GOSH!!_

_But I do own Nikkie_

_The story begins a year or so right after 2D wakes up from his coma!_

**Chapter 1- Kong Studios**

On a sweet rainy day in downtown London, in an alley way was a park Winnebago. Murdoc was really desperate to find his band a place to live (since right now we all resided in his Winnie.gross). He sat in the front seat on his laptop searching for place. Meanwhile Russell was out possibly eating or something. 12-year-old nikkie was sitting on a couch watching something on TV and trying to drown out the sound of 2D and Paula in the back having a not so quiet love story. (Eww) After a while the noises stopped and a slightly tired 2D came out and Nikkie just smiled and laughed at him he walked into the bathroom.

"How many times are ya'll gunna do that?", nikkie snickered watching the TV.

A half naked Paula came out from the back. " None of your business, idiot." And she pushed. Well-pulled Nikkie off the couch.

"aww ouch!" Nikkie said hitting her arm are on the coffee table.

just in time as 2D came out of the bathroom and Russell came back with Burger king and Chinese for everyone. 2D came over and helped Nikkie up.

" Nikkie are you okay?" he said dusting her off like she fell in dirt( well she probably did ya never know in the Winnie) "Yea she's fine Stuart she just fell off the couch." Paula quickly answered for her. "Only because you pushed me off Paula!" Nikkie yelled at Paula. Paula rolled her eyes! "Yea paula she's right I saw you", 2D confessed Nikkie nodded. Paula was ticked that her boyfriend just took the side of this girl who had a body of a 16 yr old, yet tried to hide under overalls. She stood up, " How dare you take her side and not ur girlfriend's!?" she yelled at 2D,

"Hey!" Russel shouted before any thing happened, "Come get ya'll food before I eat it!" he said and everyone except for Murdoc ran toward Russel to get his or her food.

Murdoc searched and searched until finally he across this website where he found that's right Kong studios!

Within days they were moved in and settled and now all they needed were some gigs.

2D and Nikkie were the bestest of friends and loved hanging out, Paula however couldn't stand this and got Nikkie every chance she could and never got caught. One day not long after they moved in, Nikkie was straightening her in her bathroom when Paula out of nowhere came in and slapped her HARD causeing Nikkie to drop the curling iron which Paula quickly retrieved.

Nikkie held her cheek in pain " What did you do that for?" Nikkie cried. Paula only snickered and lifted her up by her shirt collar with curling iron in hand.

"I'm tired of you spending more time with my Man then ME!" she snarled Nikkie wasn't scared of Paula completely but she struggled to get free.

Nikkie screamed which made Paula slam Nikkie in the tube where she cut or split her head slightly but there still was a trickle of blood. Paula laughed and Nikkie screamed louder this time hoping that some one or something (she didn't really care at this point.) would come and save her. They did, but no one came. Murdoc and Russel were the first to hear it.

"Man did ya hear that?"

"No Russel I didn't hear the scream" Murdoc said sarcastically.

"So ya did?"

"Yes Lards I heard ….probably one of the zombies." Murdoc concluded.

Meanwhile 2D was in the studio practicing some notes Nikkie taught him on the keyboard. He also heard the scream but wasn't sure since this is Kong studios and you will hear a lot of sounds.

So he kept playing.

Paula laughed harder at the young girls' tears and pain. "There is no use screaming brat, you should think about this the next time ya wanna have so "alone time" with my man!!". Paula spat out.

She let her struggle a little bit more before she took the curling iron, which is flaming hot by now and slammed it into the poor preteens' caramel colored arm!

Nikkie screamed the Loudest she possibly could! Paula laughed and laughed the iron was making a sizzling noise against the childs' arm. Paula heard footsteps and quickly jumped off Nikkie and ran out of the room but stopped at the door, "You better not tell anyone of this or I will do worse!!" then she ran around the corner where she waited until she saw someone run into Nikkie's room before her so she can lie about everything.

"uhhh" Nikkie cried then screamed again then fainted. Murdoc and Russel came busting in! They found Nikkie with a badly burned arm( which was not only bleeding, but was turning a bluish black) in the bathtub drying blood on her face mixed with the tears that continued to fall.

"OH MY GOD!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Murdoc get me a towel and fast!" Murdoc did as he was told and got a towel out of the closet and gave it to Russel. Murdoc then slowly picked up Nikkie out of the tub and placed her in Russel's arms. Murdoc was kinda shaken up by what he is seeing. 2D and Paula came in the room.

"What happened to Nikkie?!" 2D said tears forming when he saw the blood in the tub.

"Is she alright?" Paula faked really good.

"We don't know, but it looks liked she slipped and fell." Murdoc said looking around to see what she possibly could of slipped on.

"Oh Nikkie!" Cried 2D. "Can I hold her, Russ?" Russel finally had her arm and head wrapped up pretty good now and slowly stood up and handed Nikkie's limp figure to 2D. He Held her so close to him and cried like she was dead. Then he turned and walked into her room. Paula was slightly angry cuz now 2D would spend even more time with her until she is better. Murdoc and Russel always wondered why Nikkie was so important to 2D.

"Nikkie?….C'mon sweetie…wake up please.", 2D said as he gently sat on Nikkie's bed. He shook her slightly. Murdoc walked out of the bathroom and went to his Winnie for the night. Russel soon followed.

"We will take her to the Hospital first thing tomorrow." Russel said then left. After what seemed like hours Paula got fed up with watching 2D comforting to nikkie. She left the room planning the next punishment for Nikkie. Again taking 2D's attention from her.

2D gently laid Nikkie in her bed, she winced in pain.

"Oh oh sorry sorry nikkie so sorry." he stammered when he saw her pain. He moved her black bangs from her eyes then he noticed her right cheek was slightly bigger than her left like it was swollen. Now 2D wasn't as dumb as most people think he is he knows the difference between swollen and not swollen, and Nikkie's cheek was semi swollen and looked like she was smacked.

He knew since that incident someone or some thing is doing this to his best friend!

_Whooo first chapther done!! Please read and review!! _


	2. More hangouts, more bruises

**Chapter 2-More hangouts, more bruises!**

Murdoc walked down the hallway, it was about midnight and he had just gotten back from a bar and had great news for the band that was still busy rehearsing.

"Can ya'll stop acting like assholes for five minutes!!" a very pissed Russel yelled, "D, man can't you control your girl!"

2D opened his mouth about to say something but Paula glared at him. She gave him a look that said, _Say something, and no sex for a long time_, and he couldn't sacrifice that so he just sank into couch and tried to space out.

"Why is so hard for you to stay on beat Paula?" Was the question that started this whole fight at about 9 pm and hasn't stop.

"Whore!"

"Skank!"

"OLD WOMAN!"

"YOU LIL BRAT!" then Paula jumped at Nikkie but Nikkie moved behind Russel so that is whom Paula hit.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!"

Everyone turned around to see Murdoc at the door way very ticked but not much. "Paula, my patience with you is growing so thin it's clear. NOW SHUT UP!! AND LEAVE THAT CHILD ALONE!!!" Murdoc shouted. Paula seemed to shrink a little but she never let a MAN tell what to do. "Well she started it." Was all she said before she sat down.

Murdoc just rubbed his eyes then told his bad the good news!

"We have our first gig!!" he said.

Everybody's face (including Paula's) lit up! Then the jumble questions came out!

Some of the few Murdoc questions Murdoc heard and answered.

"When is it Murdoc?"

"How did you get it?"

"Where is it?"

Murdoc just simply smiled and put his hand up, everyone was quiet.

"Uhh… let's see in about 2 weeks…at a bar called. Oasis…and streghth."He answered.

" Awesome I'm so excited!" Nikkie exclaimed.

"Yea me too." 2D said also he stood up and yawned. "C'mon Nikkie it is way past your bed time." he said.

Nikkie giggled and hid behind Russel again who just chuckled and played along. Murdoc left to his Winnie for the night. Paula just sat on the couch trying not to get mad but failing so much.

"Hmm. I wonder where Nikkie is?" 2D said in playful voice. "Russel have you seen a little girl…hmmm about ye high?"

A little fumed.

"No I haven't 2D?" Russel chuckled, "What does she look like?"

Totally fumed.

"She is VERY pretty! And always wears a black and red striped beanie and black and has the most beautiful smile ever." He Chuckled.

Okay now Paula is pissed. Nikkie blushed.

"I've seen that girl!" Russel jumped aside and picks Nikkie up who 2D took like she was his child.

"HA I found you! Now to bed young lady."

"Never!" Nikkie said and she ran out the studio with 2D and Russel following playfully behind her.

Paula stopped 2D before he reached the door.

"2D, why let them have all the fun?" she said in a sexy voice.

2D blinked. "Ewe Paula we were just going to tuck her in."

"Why do you need to tuck her in, she's 12 years old!!" Paula was pissed.

"Because since she was little no one ever tuck her in.", 2D said. "Why do you hate her so much Paula?"

"I don't…Let's stop talking about her…Let's talk about us..hmm? Let's go to your room and ya know?" Paula said pulling 2D close and kissing him. 2D soon deepens the kiss and with minutes they were in the lift and on his bed having yet another Love Story.

Within 2 hours 2D rolled off of Paula, both drenched with sweat. (Eww) Paula satisfied that 2D didn't tuck Nikkie in, but 2D thought differently. He was thinking of Nikkie, was she alright? What if the zombies get in and get her, again? 2D thought about the last statement, he would always remember that day.

(Whoo flashback)

_Not long after they first moved into Kong That the zombies started coming out. Murdoc had just gotten the Geep, and took everyone for a ride. They drove all over England; by the time they got back it was nighttime and zombies galore! _

"_NO FUCKING WAY!!" 2D said stunned by the sight._

"_Why don't we go to a hotel?" Paula sneered. Nikkie clenched to 2D. Paula saw this and had an idea. _

"_No I'll get us through these undead freaks!!" and with that Murdoc hit the gas and speeded through the graveyard. It was a bumpy ride everyone held on to each others no one would fall out. _

_Zombie guts, hands, eyeballs, and heads went flying! Paula saw the speed that Murdoc was going **perfect** she thought and as soon as Murdoc made a sharp turn, Paula pushed Nikkie out of 2D's arms…. and into the graveyard! _

"_AWWWWWW!", Nikkie yelled._

_Russel who was in the Front seat looked in the mirror to see their progress and spotted poor little Nikkie surrounded by the Undead!_

"_OHMYGODMURDOCTURNAROUNDNIKKIEFELLOUTOFTHEGEEP!!"Russel said all jumble together taking the wheel._

"_WHAT!!", 2D and Murdoc said in unison and the Geep turned around Murdoc pressed a button that released canon balls blowing some of the zombies away._

_Paula quietly snickered. _

"_HELP ME 2D!!" Nikkie yelled she was so scared. Then as a zombie was about to bite her neck she was lifted and the sound of a gun went off. _

"_Stay away from my Keyboardist!!" Murdoc yelled._

_Nikkie was now back in the Geep and even though she was kinda of shaken up she was okay. 2D stroked her hair trying to calm her down. They soon were all back in Kong Going their own ways. 2D stayed with Nikkie that night and swore he would never let anything bad happen to her again._

_Oh how wrong he was._

End flash back!

2D got up without waking Paula and snuck up stairs to Nikkie's room. He opened her door slightly but still enough for him to get in and by the light of the moon that always lightened her room with such a beautiful bluish glow; he snuck over by her bed. Squatted down by her face and gently stroked her black hair. Nikkie stirred.

"Uh.Stewie?" she yawned.

"Yea it's me, just checking on ya." 2D replied.

She smiled and closed her eyes and 2D hummed a tune that lulled Nikkie back to sleep.

_Whatever tomorrow brings_

_I'll be there_

_With open arms, and open eyes yea…_

The sight was all so beautiful, yet there was still a dark force outside the room. Paula was watching them. It sickened her so, oh so so much.

Paula had seen enough and has had enough of this child.

_Something has to be done_, she thought, _he thinks she is so innocent_…..DING!DING!

Something hit Paula and she had the best idea ever! She quickly ran back to her room and started plotting Nikkie's next or possibly last punishment.

OPERATION: Innocent Removal.

_**Oooooooooo cliffhanger keep reviewing if you want me to continue! I wonder what Paula means by INNOCENT REMOVAL!**_


	3. The call

Why must she be so mean to me?? I think she is Jealous! Doesn't she know that the more she beats me, the more 2D spends time with me DUH!!!

Anyways I don't own the Gorillaz.

On with chappie 3! Squeee!!

Chapter 3: The Call

Paula sat on her bed satisfied that operation: IR was almost complete. All she needed were her friends. (Shocking!!)

She read over her list so far.

Step 1:

Start being nice to gain her trust.

Hopefully she could do that, being nice to Nikkie was going to kill her. But this had to be done. Paula snickered at step 2:

Upon the gig go shopping and dress her older.

She was originally planning to dress her like a protitue but even for her that was low.

Paula thought about Nikkie for a second. One reason why Paula truly hated Nikkie was because of her body. Even though Nikkie was 12 years old her body was to advanced for her age. 2D said she started puberty at 9. By the looks of it she had a body of a Cheerleader! (Which means she is hot)

Nikkie had a perfect shaped body, small waist, flat tan colored stomach, and her chest area made Paula so mad! While Paula, a 22 year old, was only an A cup, Nikkie, a 12 year old, was almost a C!!!

She was even pretty! Nikkie could get any guy she wanted if she tried. Paula hated having another girl take guys attention away from her…

Paula had the perfect outfit for Nikkie to wear, but she'll have to get Murdoc's permission first. Damn.

She continued down the list.

Step 3:

Leave Gameboy in Geep. Tell her she can go it after we perform.

Because Nikkie took her Gameboy everywhere.

Step 4:

Shia and Lenny hideout by Geep and get her when she is coming back to the bar.

Step 5:

They can have their way with her!

Paula's plan was truly coming along slowly. And the gig was 2 weeks anyways she had plenty of time. She was excited.

Her leg vibrated, she reached into her pocket and took out her mobile. Shia, it said, Her old college buddy. _Perfect._

"Hello?"

"Hey LaLa, Wot chu doin' t'nite?"

"Nothing, do you wanna make some money and help out a friend?"

"Shoot, I lis'n."

"I can't tell you now"

"Wot? Why not? Tell me a lil 'bout wot it is I need t' do, LaLa"

"Uggh…fine. It involves a girl with big boobs"

"ALRIGHT!! I'm in! so wot are you doin' t'nite love?"

"Nothing, but hey, meet me at the galleria tomorrow at 2pm. Oh and bring Lenny (shia's best friend and Paula's ex) with you. And we'll discuss it there. Bye."

UHHOHHHH!! Cliffhanger!!

Please read and review I will not continue unless I receive 6 reviews!! **Evil Laugh**


	4. the mall

Why must Paula be so evil!!??

Muds: because she is a

2D: Don't you dare say it..

Muds: why? A whore…just look what she does, just look..

On with the story!

Chapter 4- The Mall 

"Paula where ya goin?" 2D asked still half asleep.

"To get a couple of things at the Galleria, baby", she replied.

"Oh alright, love." He fell right back asleep.

Paula grabbed her jacket, grabbed her keys and left the room. She walked through the car park to her white Camry and was off. She arrived at The Galleria in 30 mins. She walked in and looked around Christmas stuff everywhere.

Paula hated Christmas it wasn't her thing. She walked and walked wondering where Shia and Lenny were.

"Oh bloody hell, where are those two blokes?" she said as she walked into the food court and spotted them.

"Ah should of known they'd be where the food is!" and she walked over two them.

Lenny the skinny tall one jumped up. He had skateboarder blonde hair that covered one of his dark blue eyes; he had a leather jacket with a dirty brown shirt underneath and ripped jeans and boots.

"Paula, love how are you?" he asked examining her body. (Ewe)

"Imp fine and I'll be even better soon." She looked at Shia, who was a bit thick he looked kinda like a biker he wore a blue and black bandana and sunglasses, he had a black goatee beard. He was wearing a black Motor Hogs shirt, Jeans and boots.

"So LaLa, what is you need us to do?" Shia asked. Lenny sat back down eager to hear what Paula had to say.

"Well you know how my band has a gig in a couple of weeks," The men nodded. "Well it our keyboardist she keeps bothering me and she needs to pay!" She said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Lenny asked.

Paula smirked a little and reached in her pocket and took out her list.

Lenny and Shia looked over it and smiled.

"We'll do it!" they said in unison.

"Perfect, and I will pay you well and promise you will not get caught!" Paula chuckled.

"How much?" Lenny asked

"Hmm…does 200 Pounds each sound good?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Lenny said.

"Sounds great to me. Hhaha hey Lenny free ass!" Shia said elbowing Lenny.

"Yea", Lenny chuckled.

Then they all discussed the plan for that night.

"And we will keep in touch by text messages ok?" Paula said.

"Yes we'll be ready", Shia said and left. Lenny soon followed.

Paula then went shopping for Nikkie's outfit. She went into a store called Hot Topic. This was the exact store she needed.

She went in and found the perfect outfit for herself and one for Nikkie.

For herself she bought tight vinyl skinny pants. And a pink Tripp Magenta Lace-Up Brocade Corset and a pink snakeskin belt.

And for Nikkie she bought a red and black Tripp Plaid Trim Corset that would make her boobs look huge and she wanted something to show Nikkie's legs so she bought Tripp Red And Black Gingham Lace Skirt**and some red heel boots. And a black vinyl cropped jacket.**

**Step 3, check.**

**Who cares if the steps were done out of order as long as the last two steps are done right. What does it matter. **

**She walked out the store and drove back to Kong.**

**Everyone was in the studio practing again when she walked in.**

"**Uggh Paula where have you been!" Murdoc snarled.**

"**Shut up Muds! I went out and got a few things!" Paula sneered back.**

"**I told you that all day Murdoc.", 2D said walking over and giving Paula a kiss.**

"**Fine whatever, but if she misses another rehearsal." Murdoc threaten leaving the room.**

"**Hmm I guess practice is over," Russel said to Nikkie.**

"**Yep"**

"**Paula wot chu get?", 2D asked looking over her shoulder.**

"**Just a couple of outfits for me and Nikkie", she said with a smile.**

**Nikkie's mouth dropped at those words. She bought me something? Cool.**

"**You did?!" Russel asked in surprise**

"**Well, yea I notice she doesn't have anything to where to the gig." Paula said.**

**2D and Russel looked at Nikkie who only nodded. "She's kinda right I was just going to wear my denim overalls and a black and red striped shirt." Nikkie said.**

"**C'mon Nikkie lets go try it on." Paula said reaching out her hand. 2D was surprise how nice Paula was being, along with Russel. Nikkie hesitated for a minute before getting up from the piano and grabbing her hand. Paula and Nikkie went to Paula's room.**

"**Wow I look so grown up." Nikkie said looking at herself in her new outfit.**

**Paula smiled. Nikkie looked great and people will notice and Shia and Lenny will definitely notice. **

**Being nice to Nikkie wasn't all that hard and since Nikkie was only 12 she was probably still gullible. Yes.**

**Step one is going to be a breeze.**

**Haha sorry to end it there but the next chapter will help a lot!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Hogs 


	5. Crazy awesome

Whooo chapter 5!

Chapter 5-Crazy Awesome

A week had passed and things couldn't have gotten any better for the Gorillaz. Everybody was getting along, well there were the daily fights between 2D and Paula, Murdoc and Paula, and Murdoc would knock 2D around sometimes. But besides this everything was good.

_The Lobby_

Crash! Bang! Crash! Trip!

"Hey! Hey! Give that back you little demon!" Nikkie said as she chased a demon who took her beanie hat while she was setting up a video game.

The demon jumped on the desk, then over and on the couch, then around and around the table!

Nikkie had to admit this was kind of fun.

Murdoc heard the commotion and came down the corridor to the lobby.

"Wot's goin", was all he could get out since he was brought aback because if a red flash went by him. The demon ran right pass Murdoc down the corridor.

"Murdoc catch him! He has my hat!" Nikkie said chasing the demon.

Murdoc shook his head the quickly followed.

"Nikkie you right and I'll go left!" Murdoc said.

"Naturally." Nikkie responded then continued.

The demon was headed to the basement; Murdoc saw him in sight and chased him into the car park.

"Hey get back here!"

He chased the demon around his Winnebago. Nikkie came out of the lift and soon joined him.

The demon was heading for the steps, where Paula and 2D were coming down. The demon flew right pass them bringing them aback.

"Whoa did ya see 'at?" 2D said.

"Yea" Paula said taking a sip of her huge water bottle when Murdoc and Nikkie came crashing by causing Paula to spill the bloody cold water on herself.

"Awwwww!"

2D caught the water bottle and was able to stop Nikkie by grabbing her shirt.

"Hey, Wot's goin' on?" He asked.

"Demon….has…my hat", Nikkie said out of breathe, "Help me…catch him." Then she took off into Kong.

"Oh 2D look what she did!!!" Paula said drying her soaked white shirt.

"Well next time move!" then he took off into Kong.

Paula was pissed. She stomped off to 2D's room to take a shower and change.

20mintues later….

"Uhhggh I can't wait until the show!" Paula growled hitting the mirror.

"Me either!"

Paula jumped to see 2D standing behind her.

"Wot are you doing here!?"

"Uhh this is me room, right?" 2D said as he took his shirt and shoes off. "Whhoo That was fun!" He said lying on his bed.

"Glad you had fun." Paula said rolling her eyes.

"Wot's wrong wif you?" 2D said sitting up cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing" she said with a smile. "Just Nothing."

Meanwhile down in the Hellhole 

"haha do it again!" Nikkie cheered as Murdoc tortured the little demon.

"Go back to hell!" Murdoc said as he bobbed it up and down the fiery pit in the ground. They laughed then Murdoc dropped the demon in the hole.

"Awggggharahhh!" the Demon said as it fell into oblivion.

"Nikkie go get everyone and tell them to meet me in the studio in 15." Murdoc told her as they went up the bunker.

"Oh ok" Nikkie said skipping to 2D's room, since it was the closest.

She was about to knock on the door but she heard noises and yelling coming from the room. She put her ear to the door.

"And who is this?" Paula was looking through 2d's phone and finding numbers of girls.

2D stood up and snatched the phone from her hands.

"My friends!"

"DON'T SNATCH STUFF FROM ME!"

"DON'T GO THROUGH MY STUFF!"

"ARE YOU HAVING SEX WIF THESE BITCHES?!!"

"WOT KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

"ANSWER ME!"

"FUCK NO! IM VERY FAITHFUL TO YOU!!"

Nikkie just simply rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

"REHEARSAL IN 15 GUYS!" she yelled.

"OK!" 2D and Paula shouted in unison then went back to fighting.

Nikkie went up stairs to find Russel. He wasn't in his room, so she went to the kitchen, he wasn't there either. She spent 10 minutes running all over Kong searching for Russel.

She gave and went down to the studio where she found, yep, Russel sitting at his drums. Murdoc was there too.

"Russel there you are! I've been running around Kong looking for you!" nikkie panted.

"Muds told me we had rehearsal about 12 minutes ago." Russel said. Nikkie shot Murdoc a look.

"Sorry nick" He said plucking at his bass.

"Where are the dullard and the bitch at?" Murdoc asked.

"They were arguing but I still told them." Nikkie said as 2D and Paula came walking in smiling.

"Love you baby," said a smiling Paula clinging tightly to 2D who was also smiling yet had a, ' remember that the next time you go through my stuff', face on.

Murdoc smirked. "Ha Nikkie said ya'll were fighting not to long ago, but it look like ya worked it out." He said elbowing Russel you just laughed.

2D went over to his mic and Paula to her guitar.

"Just a little talk guys." 2D says with a smirk. 

Everyone laughed except for Nikkie who didn't get it for a while then after about a minute Nikkie popped her head up from the keyboard.

"Eww!" she said, "I just got it."

Everyone looked at her then bursted with laughter.

Then rehearsal began.

Just a little fluff chapter. I didn't want every chapter to be gloomy. Squeee!


	6. IT Begins

All right now every chapter from now on is rated M! Yes I do get into details! Because I can so now let's get on with the chapter!!!

Chapter 6- It Begins

The Gig was finally here!!

Everyone was relieved that the day had finally come, especially Paula.

Even though the past couple of weeks she has gotten to know Nikkie a lot better, she still hated that girl with a passion.

Murdoc and Russel were in the car park packing everything, stereos, mixers, basses, drums, beer, etc into the Geep. 2D came out from his room with some microphone stands and loaded them in the Geep. He looked around, "hey where is Nikkie and Paula?"

He asked.

"C'mon D, they're girls ya know how long it take them to get dress for stuff." Russel responded.

"Oh yea." 2D said with a smile.

Mean while upstairs Paula was helping Nikkie put her out fit on.

Nikkie played her game boy while Paula dressed her. "Don't you ever put that game down?" Paula asked.

"No not really", she looked at herself, "Uhh Paula, not to insult you or anything but isn't this a little too grown for me?" Nikkie questioned.

Paula smirked to herself. _Exactly_ she thought.

"Well that is what we were going for. You have such an advanced body.," she simply answered.

"Can I bring my game boy?"

Paula smirked even more.

"Yes, but you leave in the Geep and you can go get it after we perform, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now lets go." And they left to go to the car park.

The boys were about done when Paula came down the stairs.

2D turned and his jaw dropped when he saw her outfit. She walked right to him in what like slow motion.

"Paula y-y-you look amazin'," he said.

She giggled.

Murdoc and Russel looked at his comment and threw up in their mouths a little.

"Hey bitch where is kitten at?" Murdoc asked.

"She's coming!" Paula said as Nikkie came down the stairs.

"Here I am."

Everyone turned to look at her and time seem to stop. Murdoc's, Russel's, and 2D's mouths dropped to the floor. Nikkie looked at least seventeen! Who knew she had a body like that!

Paula saw the look on 2D's face and smacked him back to reality.

"oww"

"you look great baby girl." Russel said.

"thanks." Nikkie said.

"all right everybody get in" Murdoc said as he beeped the horn.

Everybody got in and they were off.

Paula had never been so excited. She took out her phone and sent a text message

_We R on R way. B there in about 15._

She waited.

_All right._

Beware of chapter 7! R&R!


	7. Ghost Train

Okay chapter 7 is here! And you must be warned by the severe use of ….ROCKERNESS!!

Yes lets go.

**Chapter 7- Ghost Train**

Oasis was packed! Well not really but it was pretty full. Full enough anyone could get lost.

Murdoc parked the Geep about 2 blocks away yep that's how crowded the place was.

"Man I hope we rock tonite", 2D said. "of course we are, Dullard! How dare you be so shallow!" Murdoc said smacking him in the head.

They continued to unload and began walking to the pub.

As they walked, men kept whisling as they walked by. Paula smiled that her and nikkie were getting attention, Nikkie getting more, nikkie however hated the attention and clung to 2D was also getting attention from girls and some guys. Paula hated this. They were almost to The Oasis when two men approached Nikkie.

"what up baby" the4 tall one said. Nikkie hid behind Russel who looked like he grew 10 feet,

"Nuthing man now leave my daughter ALONE!" Russel said.

The 2 men were scared and ran away.

"thanks Russel" Nikkie said.

"anytime."

The 5 members went into the club and stared to set up.

"HEY EVERYONE", said some guy he must be the owner," ARE YA"LL READY TO ROCK OUT!!?" the crowd cheered.

"WELL STICK AROUND AS WE WELCOME A NEW COMER BAND TO STAGE!!". More people cheered.

The man went into the back to check on the band.

"Ten mins. guys". He said.

"thanks Tony.", Murdoc said.

"Im gunna go to the bathroom." Paula said as she walked off.

"You better be back in 1min!" Murdoc yelled after her. She gave him the finger.

"Nikkie are you excited?" asked 2D.

"Yes I am! But I hate my outfit"

"yea it is a little grown", 2D said.

"I know and guys keep looking at me, like they want something." Nikkie said.

2D smiled at her innocence. If only he could tell her what those perveted guys wanted from her, but she was still too young and he didn't want to even think about jackass violating her. He wouldn't allow it.

"Hey faceache," Murdoc bellowed. 2D turned, "I'M comin Muds," Then he turned back to Nikkie.

"why don't you go and check ya self in the toilets love." 2d said and Nikkie nodded and skipped off to the bathroom. On her way she looked outside at all the people and she slowly scanned.

"are these the people I will have to associate with when we become famous?" Nikkie thought as she scanned then she spotted a face she knew, it was paula.

What is she doing and who are those guys, she thought.

Paula handed the two men a lot of money! Then she hugged them and headed back to the bar.

Nikkie saw her and quickly pretended like she had just came from the bathroom.

"Gorillaz ON DECK!" said a voice over the speakers.

"all right, guys this is it! Don't fuck up!" Murdoc said.

Everyone rolled their eyes and headed to their places.

Tony came to the mic, " ladies and gents or..whatever you are..The Gorillaz!"

People cheered. They played Ghost train, and people loved it! After they were done the crowd cheered so loud the other bands didn't wanna go anymore.

"Wow the Gorillaz everyone!" Tony said again.

The gorillaz made their way off stage, 2d and Nikkie cheered with joy.

"we rocked!" nikkie said.

"yes I know!" 2D responded.

"drinks on me!" Murdoc said.

"No thanks!", Nikkie said," I'm too young."

Murdoc just chuckled. They made their way over to the bar, the bartender saw them and she yelled, "Free drinks for the Gorillaz!"

"thanks love" murdoc said to the bartender whose name was Mercedes.

Paula and 2D got all lovie dovie with each other. Russel flirted with some girls, and Nikkie got bored so she asked murdoc if she could go change and get her gameboy from the Geep.

He said YES.

Paula also heard and quickly messaged Shia who was waiting right where he supposed to.

Here she comes.

She waited.

Finally.

Now time was all there was.


	8. Innocent Removal part 1

-1Ok well I've had very bad writer's block forever but I wanna get this story done and done. So with out futher ado lets go!!

Warning: very graphic chapter.

I don't own the Gorillaz.

Part 1

Chapter 8-Innocent removal

9:15pm

Nikkie walked out the bar and headed towards the Geep, the air felt good on her face. She looked up and saw dark clouds. Better hurry looks like ran, she thought. And started to walk.

She walked passed all these people who were shouting things at her, like

"you rock!" or "can I get your number?"

She just ignored them and continued walking. pervs she thought.

9:45pm

She soon was near the Geep and all seemed well. So she ran and jumped in the Geep and changed her cloths. She put on a jogging suit with a black tank top underneath. She looked in the mirror, satisfied she grabbed her game boy and headed back to the bar.

10:00pm

"where is she? Let's do this already.", Lenny said to Shia.

"shut up! Here she comes!" Shia said looking out. They were in an ally way right next to the bar!

"then lets go." Lenny said impatiently.

"Just a few more seconds and we will start walking"

"great!"

The crowd around the bar died down a lot since Nikkie left. Mean while in side her band mates were still shareing drinks. Paula was trying to get or keep 2D drunk so he won't mention Nikkie. But he kept sobering up.

"Paula where's Nikkie At?" 2D slurred.

"awe I don't know 2D but she'll be back soon." Paula responded and looked at her watch.

10:15pm

Shia and Lenny began to walk casually down as Nikkie made her way up.

"hey hot stuff, wat's ur name?" Lenny said as they stopped her.

Nikkie raised a brow at him. "Uhh who are ya talking to?", she asked. Shia went up behind her causing her to flinch. "He's talking to ya sexy" He said.

Nikkie stepped out in front of them and continued to walk, perverts, she thought and continued to walk.

"Alright Lenny Let's do this", shia said and Lenny nodded and the quickly caught up to her blocking her path.

"Hey! Wat do ya want, jerks?" Nikkie said trying to get passed them. Lenny caught her wrist and spun her around. "You." he whispered in her ear. Nikkie's eye wided and she began to struggle.

"Let me go, Let me GO!"

"hehe" Shia smirked and came and grab her feet. Nikkie kicked and punched to get free.

Pow! She kicked Shia in his groan. She used this chance to run only to be grabbed and gagged by Lenny. Shia got up and they both ran in the ally way with Nikkie still trying to escape! They brought her through a door in an old building right next to the bar!

Lenny let go of Nikkie with a thud. She took the gag out her mouth, "Leave me alone you wankers!"

"NO way!" Lenny said with a smirk he looked at Shia who looked back with a smirk.

"lets do this!" Shia Said as Nikkie ran passed him but he caught her arm and threw her down hard.

She got up only to be thrown down again and again!

"Bitch your not going any where!" Lenny said as he finally held her arms down.

"LET ME GO!"

"NO!" Shia said as he slapped Nikkie's face. She screamed only for it to be blocked by the Thunder and lightning that was starting! Shia began to explore her body he ripped open her jacket and nearly drooled when he saw her breast.

"oh Lenny look at these melons!" he said as he rubbed a pinched on them, Nikkie knew now what was about to happen she struggled to get free!

"No! Stop it! Im only 12!!"

"hahahah Lenny laughed! "like we care bitch!" he started to rubbed her thighs.

Nikkie was tearing up now. She prayed someone will save her, anybody.

11:00pm

Shia stood up off Nikkie and Lenny let go of her arms and they started to remove their clothes. Nikkie took this as another escape attempt she ran toward the door! It was Locked! The men came over a pushed her down. And started to beat her.

"STOP IT!" Her screams of pain were ignored as the slapped and punched her. Every blow Nikkie hoped would kill her and put her out of her misery. But they didn't, Lenny grabbed Nikkie's hair and stuck his hard dick in her face.

"Suck!" he said Nikkie kept her mouth closed. He yanked her head harder. "I said suck!" Nikkie shook her head . Shia then plugged her nose so she couldn't breathe! After 2 minutes She had to Breathe, she gasped and Lenny shoved his dick in her mouth! He moved her head back and forth! Nikkie started to choke.

"HA! Shia Look she's choking on me!"

"Yea keep it up!" Shia said as he rubbed his dick hard.

Nikkie wanted this to stop so she bit hard on Lenny's dick cause him to pull out and scream!

Shia saw this and grabbed Nikkie and slapped her and punched in the stomach.

"ya like to bit huh?" Lenny said, "alright no more nice guys!"

11:30pm

Nikkie screamed as they pulled her cloths off and beat her more, her nose was bleeding in both nostrils and her lips were busted, and she knew a black eye or two were forming and she wanted to throw up. Shia tried to enter her but she crossed her legs. This made Shia so angry.

"Open your legs!"

She refused tears draining down her face.

"I said OPEN YOUR LEGS!"

She refused again.

"OPEN YOUR BLOODY LEGS!" Shia yelled as he punched her in her stomach repeatly over and over yet she kept them closed! She cough up blood with every blow! Lenny sooned joined him.

Meanwhile back at the bar

2D was freaking out that Nikkie hadn't returned!

"We have to go find her!" He yelled.

Murdoc and Russell looked at him.

"2D I told you she went to change!" murdoc said, "geez she's a girl for Satan sake!"

2D Looked out the window Rain pouring outside.

"but it's raining the Geep doesn't have a top on it!" 2d bellowed.

Paula was getting annoyed, "2D stop yelling!, Nikkie can take care of her self! And the Geep is in a Garage!"

2D was starting to calm down a little bit. Then he looked at the time.

11:58pm

"IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!!"

"D CHILL!" Russell said as he pushed 2D in a seat. "Just relax knowing Nikkie she is probably in a game shop waiting for the rain to lighten up."

"yea" Murdoc and Paula responded.

2D nodded slowly, "yea?,well if she isn't here by 1:00, Im gonna go find her!"

Paula smirked. Perfect.

Well that's the end of this chapter please read and review.


	9. Innocent removal part 2

HEY everyone im back sorry i haven't updated in over a year but here the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Gorillaz**

**Chapter 9: Innocent removal part 2**

**12:00am**

The rain was pouring down hard! with every crash of lighting Nikkie prayed for death.

The men took turns slaming into her openings. Her voice was completly gone from screaming.

She had never felt such pain in her life. If this is what sex was she wanted nothing to do with it.

"haha this is the tightest i have ever had!" said Lenny as he slapped Shia a high five.

"yea! I come everything i enter!" shia completed

Nikkie was losing her battle to stay alert and just wanted to sleep or die.

Watever came first.

Meanwhile at the bar

"Hey you wanna come see my winnie?", Murdoc said to these two hot slutty chicks. They giggled.

Russel was eating.

2D was spacing out he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very very wrong.

Nikkie loved the rain and it didn't matter how hard it was coming down she would run, sing and even dance in it.

He knew something was wrong.

"babe?" paula was getting fed up with 2D ignoring her so she started to flirt with other guys.(whore)

**12:45am**

Shia and Lenny were jus about finished raping Nikkie. They both finished and looked down at the limp child.

They were shocked. she wasn't moving.

"Dude check to see if she breathing!" Lenny said.

"I don't really care if she is or not but we got to put her in the alley that way Paula can find her." Shia said and lenny nodded and they lifted her and put her outside by a dumpster.

IT was still raining and the crowd was gone, things were perfect for their get away and they did.

they spit on the child, "tha's wot ya get for messing wif our Lala!" said Lenny as Shia pulled out his phone to text Paula.

they left into the nite but as they left Nikkie hear them say one name...Paula.

Nikke then knew that Paula was pure evil and would pay.

Time was all that was left, Nikkie was barely alive she had an hour at most.

**1:05am**

Paula recieved the text. she smirked. MISSION COMPLETED.

"uh guys we should go look for that girl." she said and with that 2D popped up and was out the door.

Paula followed.

"Muds!" Russel said. Murdoc looked at him. "we are gonig to find Nikkie let's go!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes and kissed the girls a little more then was up.

Time was of the essence.

the search was on for the missing band member.

keep reading.


	10. The Search for the Missing Bandmate

Hey every one **I AM BACK **and ready to get on and finish this story for you lovely people.

I don't own the Gorillaz! But I did recently go to their concert on Oct 11, 2010 in Fairfax, VA and it was awesome! I feel I could die now and it would be fine cuase my life is complete.

Last time on Beauty is a Demon:

**1:05am**

_Paula recieved the text. she smirked. MISSION COMPLETED._

_"uh guys we should go look for that girl." she said and with that 2D popped up and was out the door._

_Paula followed._

_"Muds!" Russell said. Murdoc looked at him. "we are going to find Nikkie let's go!"_

_Murdoc rolled his eyes and kissed the girls a little more then was up._

_Time was of the essence._

_the search was on for the missing band member._

Let's continue shall we?

**Chapter 10: The Search**

Nikkie lied on the ground in waiting. Waiting for somebody to help her. Waiting for the rain to stop. Waiting for death.

She no longer felt any pain, her body had gone completely numb.

"Paula will die, she will pay big time for this!" she thought as she managed roll on her stomach. She felt so alone.

Meanwhile with the band

"NIKKIE!" Murdoc, Russell, and 2D shouted into the night.

Russell focused on the streets and stores across from the bar. Murdoc focused on the area around the Geep and the streets along there. And 2D focused on the street of the bar.

The only one wasn't frantically searching was of course Paula. Who stood in the alley way only a few feet away from Nikkie, just chilling under an umbrella. (bitch)

"Hm." she smirked as she could see the child's limp figure laying just ahead of her. Then she turned in the direction of the guys. " I will give them five more minutes, then I will tell them the brat is over her." she said

Paula stood at the edge of the alley.

"NIKKIE! NIKKIE!" 2D shouted.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Russell shouted.

"KITTEN WHERE ARE YOU!" Murdoc yelled.

Paula watched as the men searched and searched and searched.

Meanwhile in the alley. Nikkie could still hear, but things were going dark.

"NIKKIE, NIKKIE, NIKKIE!" was being yelled. She recognized the voices as her band mates. She stirred.

"I'm over here. Please come save me." she whispered since her voice was gone. "Please…" she thought as tears began to fall down her face. It even hurt to cry.

Even though her strength was gone, Nikkie tried to lift herself but failed.

Five minutes had passed. Paula knew it was time.

She looked at Nikkie then back at the boys and yelled.. "I FOUND HER!"

2D, Murdoc, and Russell turned like a predator finding it's prey and ran (yes Russell ran lol) to the alley.

Paula was already at Nikke's body.

And what they saw shocked them all….even Paula.

Thanks for reading more coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Poor Baby

Alrighty then! Let's get on with the story! For those new to the story...READ IT lol let's get on with it.

I don't own the Gorillaz!

Last time on Beauty is Demon:

_"I'm over here. Please come save me." she whispered since her voice was gone. "Please…" she thought as tears began to fall down her face. It even hurt to cry._

_Even though her strength was gone, Nikkie tried to lift herself but failed._

_Five minutes had passed. Paula knew it was time._

_She looked at Nikkie then back at the boys and yelled... "I FOUND HER!"_

_2D, Murdoc, and Russell turned like a predator finding its prey and ran (yes Russell ran lol) to the alley._

_Paula was already at Nikkie's body._

_And what they saw shocked them all….even Paula._

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS GRAPHIC MATERIAL!

**Chapter 11: Poor Baby**

The rains poured down, the lighting struck and yet everything seemed to stand still. Time and space felt at a standstill.

The band stood in shock at their limp band member on the ground.

It was silence no one could believe what they were seeing even Paula was speechless.

"_Damn, I told them to mess her up, but not this bad!"_ she thought as she bit her nails.

2D squatted down to touch Nikkie, but was stop by Paula. He looked at her and frowned.

He jerked out of her reach and focused on the child.

Russell puked over by a trash can. Murdoc was in a state of shock but broke it to call 911!

2D touched nikkie's swollen cheek. She winced.

"She's alive Murdoc she's alive!" 2D shouted.

"How's her breathing!?" Russell asked as he walked back over to them.

"She has a pulse", 2D stated as he managed to get Nikkei to open her semi swollen eyes. She looked and him and managed a very painful smirk. "Hey nikkie, its gunna be ok…" he said to her.

Russell came over to and was able to turn nikkie and cover her body with his jacket, since her clothes had been ripped off.

She winced in pain.

"Yus, Hello? I need an ambulance o'er by Oasis Pub ASAP; my bad member has been badly attacked!" Murdoc said on the phone.

Paula stood still took out her cell phone and texted the men.

"_WTF I told ya'll to mess her up not almost kill her!"_ she texted Shia.

Nikkie started to cry a little she wanted 2D and only 2D, she dug down deep into what little strength to try to speak…

"2…D…" She murmured. Everyone looked at Nikkie in Russell arms. 2D instantly came to her.

"Nikkie your gunna be okay, ok you are gunna be fine, I'm here luv," 2D said as he stroked her hair.

Sirens could be the background, Murdoc ran out of the alley to direct them to the childs body.

Nikkie began to close her eyes, and Russell noticed her breath was becoming short.

"Nikkie, Nikkie Stay with us!," Russell began to shout. 2D was frantic as he stood up and yelled for the medics!

"Hurry UP! Please!" he shouted.

Paula's phone vibrated…

"_did we kill her?"_ Shia Responded.

Paula texted.

"_Idk, but she's barely breathing…you fuckers!"_

Paula was feeling really really bad..but only slightly_._

The medics ran over to the band members took one look at nikkie and yelled for a stretcher. They put a neck brace and oxygen mask on her.

"We are gunna take her now." One of the medics said as she lifted Nikkie's body out of Russell arms.

The band watched as the medics carried Nikkie into the vehicle.

Nikkie managed to mouth a message to Russell, "Pa..ula…hurt….me….." she mouthed.

Russell raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Paula who was in her phone.

Russell knew.

And was pissed.

END of CHAPPIE 11! Pooor Nikkie and I wonder how 2D and Murdoc will react when Russell tells them the suspicions.


End file.
